please dont go
by hullostranger
Summary: bard & mayrin have thinned sebastion's patience...FLUFFIENESS!  :3


Bard's POV

Why can't she notice me? What's so good…? I started but I knew the answer too well, everything was great about that stupid butler; who actually was very intelligent. He tutored the young master; who I thought needed no lessons because he himself was highly intelligent. She always fell. He always caught her. I always screwed up with cooking, charred by my flamethrower. He always whips up something nice and fancy. Finny always ruins the yard and backyard. He always fixes it.

Why can't I be so amazing so she can notice me?

Sebastian's POV

Hmm. I look around the kitchen, my temper growing very thin. I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Bard… how many times do I have to tell you not to use your flamethrower to cook? If you have any patience left please use that and use the oven or stove! I am tired of cleaning up your messes, especially yours because you burn everything and cause the most destruction" I lean closer to him and whispered "I am sorry bard but you've thinned my patience, just confess to May-rin, I bet she likes you too not just me. I mean I'm great and all but c'mon it's obvious she likes you. Now stop acting like a scared child and confess or I'll do it for you!"

He looks at me in surprise. I let out a chuckle.

"Oh bard, bard. You didn't know? Go out there or I'll make you, now I have to go now. The young master is waiting" I leave the destroyed kitchen. I meet May-rin in the hallway.

"Ah May-rin it is nice to see you" she averted her eyes, she kept fidgeting. No, I couldn't be wrong I was certain that she loved bard. I feel so awful into convincing bard, I have to do something. My mind went into hyper drive thinking of ways to convince bard of not confessing and stay with those feelings. She looked at me as if for the first time.

"Oh hello Sebastian. I didn't see you there; I guess I was thinking too hard." She started blushing "can I ask you something?" oh god let it is about bard and not me .I nod.

"I wanted to ask you a question about… about bard" oh thank god! I don't have to convince bard.

"Ask away may-rin I am all ears" I smile sweetly not an ounce of falseness in it.

"Do you think he…likes me?" she blushed a crimson red. I chuckled, again.

"Why of course may-rin you have to have faith and catch that fish or it'll get away" what I'm I talking about? Faith? Fish? What I am I thinking? Oh right this is to stop all of the stupidnes and enhance their awareness.

"Oh ok Sebastian I'll do that" she seemed to not see me anymore. I thought of a brilliant idea. It'll have to be quick; the young master is calling again. I will never hear the end of it.

"Ok may-rin I will be leaving now" I gently lead her to the kitchen door and pushed with just a little bit of power. A little too much, I underestimated how far bard was.

No one's POV

May-rin stumbled in the kitchen. Bard looked at her in surprise. She was plummeting to the ground. Bard shot out and caught her. Her face blushing to an extreme, his to a minimum.

"Uh…uh may-rin what are you doing in here? Can't you see it's a mess? I know, I know I messed up again" he took a deep breath. Why aren't I going for it? Am I too afraid to tell her? But I trust Sebastian's word more than anyone, ok not all the time but he took his time to say it and didn't ask anything in return.

"May-rin I have something to say to you!" his blush almost catching a tomato's color.

"G-g-go ahead bard. I also wanted to tell you something too"

"y-you go ahead I can wait"

"n-no you go please. I-I would p-prefer you go a-ahead"

"Oh ok. May-rin" she nodded "I wanted to tell you that…I-I-l-love…y-y-you. Yeah, I finally said it! I love you may-rin! I love you" then he thought for a second. What if she doesn't?

"Wait do you love me may-rin? Please tell me you do" he started tearing when she didn't say anything. He shook his head and it hanged low in embarrassment. "I'm sorry to have told you anything about how I really feel about you. It just brings a burden to you and me" he turned to leave; to go get the broom and a rag. She trembled in horror. No stop! Bard please don't go! Why can't I just tell him? No bard! Catch the fish. Her tears streaming down her face like a waterfall. She brushed them away with an angry hand.

"n-n-no bard" she barely whispered. She got up and grabbed his hand. They looked intently at each other.

"I love you"

Please review it would be mucho appreciated! : 3


End file.
